fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zane Stone
Zane Stone ( ゼーンストーン Zēnsutōn) is a evil dragon slayer with thoughts of bringing the world on its knees with his power. He believes that dragon slayers exist to rule all of earthland as he believes Dragon Slayers are the most powerful and every else is obsolete. He has join the guild Dragon Soul because he heard of a guild of dragons slayers like him and wants to join it to rule the world. Raise by The Topaz Dragon, he was taught Topaz Dragon Slayer Magic ( Bluemage1992), Zane is a force to reckon with. After a long time thinking and seeing the errors of his ways, he left the dark guild to become a better person and a better Slayer. He traveled fair and fought other mages and beasts along the way as he found the secret entrance of the legendary Beast Heart Guild, now in ruins. He decided to help the other members rebuild it and make even stronger programs to help fight Mago Hogi the next time he comes back. Personality Zane is a silent and quiet man. He rarely talks, but he perfers his actions speaks for him. He does however, loves fighting and crushing his opponents into submission. Sometimes he changes his personality in a flash. When he starts to fight, he begins to show ruthless and merciless persona that can traumatized a person for life. After time has past and seeing the errors of his ways, Zane has spent many hours to become a better person. Appearance Zane is a athletic young teenager that has golden eyes, yellow hair, and tan skin. He wears a white t-shirt underneath his red long sleeve shirt over his black jacket with red outlines, black jeans with red spikes on it and black shoes. Magic & Abilities Topaz Dragon Slayer Magic ( Bluemage1992)( トパーズドラゴンスレイヤーマジック Topāzudoragonsureiyāmajikku) - a dragon slaying magic that takes on the element of Topaz. It is durable and stronge, perfect for defense and offense capabilities. * Topaz Dragon's Roar * Topaz Dragon's Iron Fist * Topaz Dragon's Sniper * Topaz Dragon's Scales * Topaz Dragon's Reaper Superhuman Strength - Superhuman Durability - Tremendous Magical Power - Enhanced Senses - Enhanced Combat - Equipment ▪ Ultimate Enhancement Bracelet - History Zane was 4 years old when was abandoned by his parents greedy during a trip to a unknown mine. Eventually, they found the treasure among treasures and starts digging, but a cost. The Topaz Dragon Topazira, sees them trespassing in his domain and attacks them. The mother, Elizabeth Stone, was killed and the father, John Stone barely escape wirh his life. Zane ran to help John, but john pushed him to the ground and hit his head on a rock, causing amnesia as he passed out. When Zane woke up, he was under the wings of Topazira as he uses his magic to treat his wounds. Quotes & Trivia ( to Oliver Ore) ' " you fool. You chose the wrong side. " '